


Grave of White Asphodels

by CupidsArrow12



Series: (Tokyo Ghoul) Grave of White Asphodels [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, But mikasa is bearable, Cannibalism, F/M, Ghouls, Horror, I really don't like Touka, I'll add more tags later, I'm making my own plot hehe, Just like Mikasa, Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Love, Manga & Anime, My writing is terrible, Naive, Only reference to it, Romance, Stupid main character, This is going to take a long time to finish, This story is being made up as I go, Torture, Violence, good luck, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsArrow12/pseuds/CupidsArrow12
Summary: My regrets follow you to the grave-You, the caffeine addicted college student who walks from the 14th Ward to the 20th Ward every day, finds a coffee shop you've never seen before. Who knew that indulging in your multiple coffee breaks would push you into this downward spiral?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a dumpster fire! Hello to anybody who reads this story! I've been out of anime for a while but I can always depend on one my favourite anime/manga series to put me back on track!<3
> 
> This story won't follow the plot point by point but it will still be like the anime/manga since it's going to be from the main character's (You) point of view and you aren't a ghoul and I am going to keep it that way. (Or am I?)
> 
> So, I hope that you enjoy my story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you guys will enjoy this story I have come up with. The word count will be more next chapter   
> I hope that you give me some feedback with comments and kudos! <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -  
> Word count: 1.7K

The snow was frozen. It was raw but it felt entertaining as it melted in your palm. The small crystals floating down with grace from Heaven and down to Earth. You closed your eyes and drop the flakes in your hand, taking a deep inhale of fresh air and feeling how it makes shivers go up and down your body. You open your eyes enough to follow the pale cloud of fluff as it escapes your mouth reminding you of the warm aroma and steam of coffee when you pour yourself a cup in the morning.

The sound of the morning birds passing by your covered ears as you strolled down the street, ready to attend class. It was a cold Sunday morning in February, the midterms rolling in and making everyone even more sleep deprived than they already were. You were no exception to this.

You felt the breeze pass all over you as it came with the force of an overlapping wave. It enters your clothes and steals any warmth that it can get its hands on. The jacket wasn't that thick, to begin with, and you didn't own many layers to wear. Most of your classes were filled with other students who had to survive on a part-time job with the remaining ones to be depending on their parent's money, which isn't such a terrible thing considering that every Ward was a practical danger to its citizens from the ghouls.

Forcing your thoughts away, you go back to memorizing all of your notes and focusing on your midterm. Your eyes going back and forth on every word that you mumbled. The ink of the paper smudged from how many times you lined them with a pencil and highlighter. Your papers were raised up to your face, not noting your way as you crossed the road. A road that happened to be busy with rushing cars and piling snow.

Cars sped by with their horns, blaring and rejoining the others as they formed a noise resembling screams of metal. You were oblivious to this, your mind still tired from staying up late every day of the week and just running on caffeinated drinks. Honestly, at this point, dying is the last thing on your mind. Your life hasn't even started yet so it can't even be considered as dying.

The cars kept going and coming with their enraged horns and bellowing drivers, their fists out of the car and waving with anger. Your clothes kept flapping with the wind and your beanie almost flying with the gusts of flakes. You kept walking across until you reached the other side of the street and not even risking taking a look back at the scene where two cars have now collided their bumpers, their drivers glaring daggers on your unconcerned figure.

You weren't a citizen of the 20th Ward. You have lived your entire life in the neighbouring ward, the 14th. You lived in your parent's house. They don't live there anymore, so you were able to keep it for yourself. Not like you had any siblings to seize the house of your deceased parents.

Every day that you had classes, you'd go treading all the way from your house early in the morning. The Sun isn't even up yet and you'd go to the 20th Ward's Kamii University. Why do you ask? Well, the 14th Ward didn't have any course classes on criminal justice or any law enforcement since both the 14th and 15th Ward were considerably quiet and had the lowest crime rate for the past ten years.

Your motivation to become a detective didn't deter you with its tasking requirements and long years of studies. Your determination and will to help the good keep you loyal to your wanted career choice and life path.

Crossing the bridge, you see a small shop that comes up on your right by the end of the line of buildings. How odd. You cross the bridge almost every day, yet you haven't noted this small café. 

Anteiku.

You look down at your watch, seeing that you had more than 20 minutes to spare until the midterm started. You might as well get a latte before going. You pull the strap of your body cross bag and shove your notes inside, the hunger from yesterday night still growing strong as the seconds tick by and seize control of your senses.

You climb the steps and see that the sign said that it was still closed, yet you see that the door was open a little, light passing through the crack. You give a quick knock on the door and then push it open, your nose already picking up the distinct smell of freshly crushed coffee beans. A bell rings above you the instant the door is pushed open completely, its soft chime signalling your entrance. You look up at the yellow bell, ribbons of sky blue tied to them in a cheerful bow. A tender smile graces your lips. Today will be a good day.

You pry your eyes away from the small bell and take a brief look over the coffee shop. It lacked in decor and merely contained a varying range of browns in its wooden tables and green chairs but still, it had a charm to its simple appearance. You walked up to the metal counter; you splay your numb fingers on the black heated surface.

There appeared to nothing but two employees. An old man whose white hair has been slicked back neatly like his ironed down uniform. His hands and smiling eyes were busy on wiping one of the pots. The other employee was a girl who appeared to be about your own age, most likely younger from her smaller form. She had a black bob cut and part of her hair obscuring a small portion of her face, her form leaning over one of the tables as she wiped it clean.

"Good morning."

Your voice cheerfully greeted them with a slight cloud of breath. They both turned to you, appearing to be surprised by your entry. It most likely is from being used to people that they regularly see, you guessed. It is the first time you came here. The old man gave you a welcoming smile as he completes his task and places the pot back in the glass cabinet behind him. "Good morning to you as well."

"I apologize if I came at an extremely early time, I just have an exam after this and I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. Do you mind if I order before you open? I'm extremely sorry to bother you!"

You regard the girl staring at you, intrigued by your words. You just flash her a cheerful smile.

"Oh, don't worry. You're no bother at all. We don't mind serving earlier than usual. What would you like to have?" The old man asks. He already pulled out a teacup out of the cupboard.

"I would like to have a caramel latte with four cubes of sugar if you don't mind? I need an extra dosage to keep me awake for at least the next four hours for my exam." You bounced on the soles of your feet, an attempt to keep yourself awake as you spoke.

"Four cubes? That's quite an amount. What exam are you doing?" The girl enters the conversation, her lips twitching in interest at your request. "Are you in university? What are you studying?" She asked.

"Good guess. I am studying at Kamii University. I have a midterm for the next three hours. I know, three hours?! I feel like the university is operated by lunatics sometimes." You laugh at your own words, also seeing the girl and the old man chuckle as well. You feel your chest warm up.

You look up at the old man. He hands you your drink, and you set it aside to pay. The two employees watch you open up your side bag and fumble with the pocket of your wallet, scavenging for enough coins and money to pay for the drink. You give a hasty look for the price on the menu, counting out the coins in your basically empty wallet. You take out the required amount and place them on the counter, feeling the embarrassment bloom on your cheeks for taking so long with their eyes on you.

"Sorry about the coins, I'm the type of person who consumes anything they possess." You suddenly go bashful.

You pick up your drink and thoughtlessly take a sip, forgetting to wait for it to cool a little. You stick your tongue out from the burn. You should really get used to this at this point, honestly, you thought to yourself.

You turn to the girl, providing to her your name then asking for hers in return.

"My name is Touka. It's nice to meet you. It's the first time I see you here." Her lips now in a modest and timid smile.

"True. It's my first time here. I always pass by but never knew that there was a shop here. If I knew, I would spare a lot of money by now. Hehe."

You take a seat by the window, enjoying the light and warmth. The calm surroundings and the sound of the coffee being grounded slightly lulling you to sleep. With half-lidded eyes, you take a swift glance on your watch only to be shocked by seeing the time of the exam to be too close for comfort.

"Ah! I'm going to be late! I need to leave." You jump out of your seat and carefully take the cup and plate to the counter.

"It was nice meeting you two. I'll try to come here another day when I'm free but now I really need to go pass my CCG criminal justice exam! Goodbye and have a nice day!" You hastily gave a radiant smile before dashing out of the cafe with your grip hard on your bag, making sure that your pens and pencils didn't fall out while you took out your notes on the run.

It's funny how life works... The student who wants to be a CCG investigator chatting with two ghouls in their own home without knowing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry, this took a while to publish. I was busy doing something else hehe. I at least increased the word count!  
> Also, we finally got to see Kaneki and we find out what the MC is studying! I can't wait to start writing the next chapter next week! I hope that you give me some feedback with comments and kudos! <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -  
> Word count: 2.8K

It was early morning again. Your hands warmed by your old thermos cup that cracked open a long time ago, the hot coffee lingering in the air with each step you take. It was another week of chilling wind added to the month, the streets now officially beginning to snow over and stack up. You were thankful you didn't have a car. You felt that it'd be too much of a hassle to try to pave away the snow by your house's garage.

The previous week, after visiting that cafe and basically messing up your exam, you went ahead and treated yourself to a warm and heavy winter coat. It was grey wool on the outside but warm and soft fur on the inside. You had opened up your thermos cup before you settled its rim on your lips, the taste of the dark bean concoction stinging your tongue and burning your throat with a satisfactory hum. You shut the thermos before you went back to the cafe again.

You didn't have an exam today but you went to your class a while ago because there was a mistake where they mixed up your marks with a classmate of yours. They happened to be in the same course and have a similar kanji. When you were near the cafe, you pushed your broken thermos into your bag's pocket by the time you saw the little menu sign and the little hanging metal banner; Anteiku was written on the banner.

You pulled your bag off of our back and kept it hanging from one arm. You pushed the door and walked in as the little bells chimed above you. You walk to the counter and shift your weight onto one leg. You drop our bag onto the floor and let it sink into itself. It wasn't long until you found the old man walk into the room through a door at the side. You greet him a good morning which he returns with a smile of his own. He really is a nice man. He feels like a sort of Grandparent figure, you guess. 

"How are you doing today, Ojisan? I hope that you are doing well today," you ask him respectfully and keep your eyes on him. You sit on one of the stools and use your leg to push your bag under your seat, seeing you'll be staying here for a while.

"We're doing very well today (Y/n)-san." He holds a cleaning cloth as he wipes a set of mugs on the counter. "You seem to be in a good mood today compared to last week. Anything special happening today?" He gives you his kind smile and closed eyes with a little happy chuckle.

You watch him turn around and set the mugs back into the shelf behind him and pick up a new pair to dry.

"Well, you aren't wrong about being in a good mood," your fingers tap on the wooden surface of the counter."I've just been tired during these two weeks of exams. While studying for the exams, we also had to continue taking classes and submitting assignments per normal which, by the way, isn't as easy as they think when you live an entire Ward away from the university you study in."

Yoshimura-san gets surprised when he sees you drop your head against the counter and bang it against the wood, the happy mood you claimed to have suddenly made a one-eighty. You groan out in front of the older man before turning your head to your left. Your tired eyes set on two people entering the room from the same door that Ojisan came through. Touka and a new boy you haven't seen before walk into the room and you watch how Touka seemed to physically smack the boy over the head despite him looking near your age. The boy appeared to be a shy little thing, his eyes instantly shifted onto you when he entered. You gave him your best smile before you get up from your brooding hunch on the counter.

You push away your minor gloominess and gasp out in happiness. "Good morning Touka-chan! How are you today?" You get up from the stool with your arms open wide. You walk close to her and pull the hand that smacked the poor boys head.

"Yah?! Touka-chan, stop hitting the poor boy. Why are you hitting your elder?~" You tease her with your words. You see your words hit the spot because not only did her face flush red from embarrassment but so did the boys. You snicker at the two before wrapping your arms around the younger ravenette's body.

"Ah, Touka-chan, aren't you going introduce to your friend? Poor kid looks like he's going to pass out right now!" You throw your heavyweight onto her and whine against her body, your childish act nailing her temper.

"Well, get off of me so I can!" She yells out with a growl of anger and pushes you off of her with a hit to the chest. You were pushed off and almost fell back. Everyone in the small coffee shop thought that you caught yourself before you hit smack ground but it seems that they were all wrong. Your shoes caught the long cuffs of your jeans and were sailing back into the air.

You swear it's like as if you were walking on butter with only your socks on.

You came into contact with the ground with a big bump. Your lower back took a big hit and had you groaning in pain and running your fingers over the spot; however, you were thankful your head didn't hit the ground. You look up and watch a wide-eyed Touka looking horrified at what happened.

"(Y/n)-san?! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to push you that hard. I swear!" Touka nearly yelled out as she pulled you from the ground carefully and helped you onto one of the chairs. Ojisan moved closer and placed your bag on the table beside you and a water bottle into your hand. His smile was now gone from his stark white face but his eyes crinkled at the sides with concern and worry.

You wave Touka off and just smile like your back wasn't pulsing with so much pain or that you were holding yourself from just rolling up into a ball and wince from every small move you make.

"It's fine. I'm- I'm fine and so are you." You keep telling the three coffee makers who were hovering over you. Ojisan and the boy seemed to move away from you a little to give you some space but Touka seemed too worried and guilty to notice. Her apologies kept tumbling from her lips but you silenced her repeating words by catching her lips and sealing them.

"Touka-chan, I'm fine. If you want to help, get me an ice pack." You let go of her lips and pointed at the side door that when she ran through it seemed to reveal a staircase to the rooms above. Old man Yoshimura lingered for a few moments, his eyes seeming closed as usual but you can feel his concern from your distance. His eyes move away from you and stay on the boy before going upstairs and following Touka.

You lean back against the chair and rub the sides of your head with a sigh. What a great start to a good day... You just hope that it doesn't get worse than this.

With the Touka's panic gone, you can now look at the dark-haired boy who's been keeping his distance for a while now, his voice still not heard. You move your hand away from your face and rest it on the table. Your lids are a bit low from the sting in your back but pushing aside the pain, you give him a small smile and watch his own lips twitch up slightly.

"Well, that was one way to introduce myself. This is so embarrassing. I swear that I'm not this clumsy. If I am, it must be every full moon or something like that! The name is (L/n) (Y/n)" You let the jocular side of yourself show to the boy, an attempt to get the turtle out of his shell.

The boy looked up into your eyes in surprise, his cheeks instantly flushing pink in embarrassment.

"O-ohayo (L/n)-san! I apologise for being silent and not introducing my-myself," the boy bowed down slightly, his manners indicating his anxiousness going through the roof. "Kaneki Ken, eighteen and K-Kamii University freshman! I hope you take well of me."

Oh! You're both at Kamii and he's younger than you as well. You chuckled at the fact.

"Hehe, Kaneki-kun," You teased at the boy," Your my little freshman. Hehehe." You kept teasing him in his flustered state. He's going to be as red as an apple at this point.

"O-oh, you go to Kamii as well? I don't think I ever saw you near the library. I'm majoring in Japanese literature. What do you-" He was interrupted.

"Criminal Justice! I'm almost done too! Hehe, senior." You stand up straight and approach him, very little space between the two of you.

Kaneki suddenly finds you throwing your entire weight on him and dangle your arms on his shoulders, your head falling onto his chest as you release a fake sob.

"Yah, I'm almost done yet I can't even take it anymore. Only one semester left, but it's still too long and far away!" You howled out like a sad dog with your fake crocodile tears.

"Ah, Kaneki-kun, you'd never understand unless you reach junior or senior year... I can't handle running from cafeteria to cafeteria trying to find some healthy low sweetness sugar every hour or so. Even less sometimes!" You pull yourself closer to his face and just slump against his shoulder, your arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hug me you baka!"

Sensing that your tears were only for the dramatic effect, he goes along with your act and starts patting your head sheepishly with a smile. Albeit a strained smile. You were too close to him. The skin of your neck slightly touching his own that was still visible above the collar of his white uniform.

Your flesh was too close.

The rich and savoury blood flowing through your veins and your juicy pumping heart that kept banging on the drums of his ears. Pumping and pulsing so quickly.

So fresh and... and de-

"Oi! What are you two doing?! Get the Hell away, you idiot! Aren't you supposed to be hurt, dumbass?!"

Touka-chan came in to save the day with her angry yells, a very frozen solid ice pack thrown against poor Kaneki's head then bounced off into your arms.

"Ouch..."

While the boy was rubbing his head in pain, Touka and Yoshimura came into the room. Touka's eyes moved from the boy who flinched away from her as she stomped by then back to you with a medkit in hand. She smacked it down on your lap and on top of the ice pack before she walked behind you and pulled you away to push you back down on the chair. You, who was hit with another wave of pain from the force Touka used to sit ou down. You, who was busy trying to open the damned medical kit.

Who made this? The same guy who created nuclear bunkers? Who knows? Who cares anyway?

All you know is that if it exists, Touka-chan can break it.

"I can't believe you're older than me..." Touka huffed at you with annoyance painting her features. She opened the white box and started to prod your body from behind for any bumps.

The two of you sat silently, the rain and thunder the only things keeping you company when Kaneki went to the back rooms with Ojisan doing who knows what. Touka eventually untangled your messy hair and started braiding it as you held the ice pack close to you, the coldness cooling down your heated excitement, your body calm and your eyes slightly drooping. The female also fell into a calm trance as she played with your hair, not really having anybody to do this with. It's not like she had any sisters or mothers lying around. You felt the female waiter slide her palm down your back softly before she reached the sore area you fell on.

Touka doesn't need to be a ghoul to hear the wince that leaves your lips. You tried to hold back the hiss of pain, but it was too late. Touka instantly narrowed her eyes as you jumped off of the seat and quickly threw your bag on your back.

"Touka, no. I am fine, and I don't need to "seek medical attention", as you put it." Your fingers come up and symbolise the air quotes as you shake your head in denial. You're fine. Nothing a cup of caffeine and some hours of sleep won't fix. "I am a responsible adult who can take care of a small fall. I am not some weak girl, you know."

"Oh please, you don't ev-" Touka tried to snap back before she was cut off.

"You don't really know me Touka-chan. It hasn't even been six months since we've known each other. This might be mean, but you don't know a thing about me. So who are you to judge if I am responsible or not?"

Touka couldn't answer back. It's not that she wasn't angry anymore. Oh, no. She's still mad, but she knows that you are right. When she thinks about it now, she doesn't know much about you at all. Her stiff body melted down into her normal height, fists unclenched.

Just then, when you move towards the door and Touka steps forward the door opens, the sound of the bell chimes twinkling above the entrance. 

The girl pursed her lips as she saw the mother and daughter, Fueguchi-san and Hinami-chan, walk inside the cafe, water dripping from their clothes. Kaneki and Old man Yoshimura come back through the door, a towel already in hand when they heard the booming outside.

"...We needed a place to stay. Only for a while..."

Fueguchi wasn't trying to hide how tired she felt, the exhaustion hanging from the bags under her eyes as she held her daughter between her arms in front of her. Touka didn't waste her time and quickly did the usual procedures. She took Hinami and Fueguchi to the back guest room as she kept bossing round Kaneki who gave you a quick apologetic smile before waving goodbye to you.

By the time everybody helped the two Fueguchis settle down to dry and calm, Touka went back to find you were already gone. The ice pack and medkit left unused on the table. She doesn't remember hearing the bells ring when you left.

She sighed. She can only hope at the moment. Hope to whatever God out there that you would listen to her words. Even if she now knows you are considered strangers.

Touka clicked off the lights before locking the door and going back inside. It was closing time anyway.

You watched the lights turn off from the outside, your entire figure wet as you stood stranded outside with no umbrella. You huffed out in annoyance; the cold making your breath appear in front of you in a white cloud. You inhaled the smell of the pure rain, opening up your tongue to feel the droplets landing on your buds.

You make sure that your clothes were secured before you started walking down the street, your feet automatically going to the dorms before you can ask permission. You pull out your cell phone from your bag, somehow it still wasn't as wet as you and your pathetic looking self. You quickly had tapped in the number before you lifted it up to your ears when the line kept ringing. It was a few rings before it was picked up.

"Oi, Nishiki-chan! I'm coming over to your dorm. Expect to see me there when you come into uni tomorrow you ass." Your voice floated through the phone to the tired sophomore. He was arguing with you. Why does he even bother? It's not like he can win against you!

"Don't threaten me you ass. I'll tell Kimi-chan about the time you crashed into -" You were cut off by his excuses now.

"I knew you'd be a good baka. See you tomorrow!" You shut the line on his face as he kept cursing your name. Here we go again. It's nothing new between the two of you. Hehe.


End file.
